The Vow
by talkswithherhands
Summary: Set right after Ruth returns back to Alabama with Idgie and walks outside after having talked to Papa and Mama Threadgoode. Ruth/Idgie. Please review.


**Disclaimer:** I OWN NOTHING!

**Reviews:** Yes, please! FEED THE BARD!

**:** This is my very first FGT fanfic and I would greatly appreciate any criticism being kept to a minimum because nobody is perfect, but after finding my old copy of the book and rereading it, I couldn't seem to help myself wishing that there had been more in depth explanation about Idgie and Ruth's _companionship,_ as it were. I hope you all enjoy and please be kind and leave a review

**-1-**

Ruth sat rigid as Mama and Papa Threadgoode fussed appreciatively over her, going on and on about how she better not have any plans to ever leave Whistle Stop ever again, despite having promised she had no intention of ever letting go of Idgie, that didn't seem to faze them as Mama headed into the kitchen and began whipping up a feast, complaining on how Ruth had gotten too thin and Sipsey helped her gather the food whilst Papa kissed the crown of Ruth's head knowingly as she finally snapped from her numb haze of the day's events and looked up to him and his warm smile.

Papa Threadgoode gave her a knowing glance and then looked up at the screen door before his thick toothbrush moustache turned up in a smile.

"I can't tell ya how much it means to know my lil girl does have someone to tame that wild heart of hers," he grinned and then headed off to the den to have a smoke and finish reading his evening newsletters.

Ruth waited for a moment, unable to make her mind work as the reality of the day hit her in how she had narrowly escaped another tortured beating from her deadbeat husband, Frank, this morning in Georgia, and now she was safe at home, with people who loved and adored her, and with the woman who had risked it all to bring her back here…

Ruth finally managed to slowly come to her feet, turn and make it to the screen door of the front porch, opening it, she stood barefoot on the wraparound deck, looking out into the yard, her eyes immediately finding their solace in the sprawled out woman lying in the grass, surrounded by fireflies buzzing around her as the woman stared on into the night sky with endless wonder in her hazel orbs, stargazing longingly.

Her heart began to pound as she recalled those eyes on her, gazing the same way they were looking up at the stars, that very same day that Ruth had finally admitted to herself that her heart had been stolen by a sixteen year old rebellious kid who had just risked her life, for the first of many times on Ruth's account, to bring her a jar of wild honey.

Ruth could not forget the gleam of mischief and laughter and pure, unadulterated love that had stared back at her as they shared a picnic for Ruth's birthday that summer, she'd been so scared for Idgie when she had approached that abandoned tree and suddenly been surrounded by an angry swarm of honeybees, but to come away unscathed and laughing about how she never got stung, Ruth could not help but smile, knowing her affections were returned.

The smile faded however, when she thought back on the past few years and how horrible she had been to have left poor Idgie in Whistle Stop, to marry Frank Bennett. She remembered how upset Idgie had been and even to this day, could not help but feel a lurch in her stomach at Idgie's spiteful words.

"_I HATE YOU! I HOPE YOU ROT IN HELL!"_

Ruth winced, remembering as though it were yesterday when she had slapped Idgie and watched as the brokenhearted girl crashed to the floor, amongst all of her broken things, and Ruth had walked away. She had been a coward, a _coward_ for leaving Idgie all alone like that, she thought it had been hard, that she had suffered the most of all by leaving Idgie because she just couldn't come to terms with the fact that she was in love with another woman… in a lot of ways, she wondered if that may have been the misleading cause as to why Frank beat her… as if he had known all along that she did not love him the way he deserved as a husband.

She shook the thought of husband out of her head, he was nothing to her now… nothing but a murderous ass who had drawn the line when he hit Idgie as she tried to help Ruth leave. She didn't care about her own safety, she did not even care if Frank had killed her, it would have probably done her a favor… but to have struck Idgie, the most selfless, kindhearted and perhaps naïve woman that she had ever known? Ruth would never be able to forgive someone for hurting her… to include herself.

"I was wonderin' when you'd stop starin' at me like that from the porch and come join me," Idgie smiled as Ruth came to lie beside her in the grass. The ground was still warm from the heat of the day, and the grass smelled fresh of wildflowers and earth, Ruth took a deep breath and felt a tear sting at the corner of her eye as the smells all related back to the one thing that hit home in Ruth's heart; Idgie.

She gasped slightly when she felt a warm, calloused thumb swipe the tear away from her cheek, her eyes popped open and her vision was filled with the blonde hovering above her, watching her with an uncertainty, after a moment Ruth realized that Idgie was being cautious, almost as if she were afraid of her, afraid that she wasn't really here.

"I'll never understand why you married that man in the first place," Idgie breathed softly as she cupped Ruth's cheek and ran a thumb lovingly under her eye, the same way she had the first time Idgie came to Georgia to see Ruth and found out about the abuse.

"That makes two of us, then," Ruth sighed, leaning into Idgie's hand and inadvertently pressing a kiss to the center of the work-roughened skin of her palm. She felt more than heard Idgie's breath hitch at the gesture and Ruth opened her eyes again to stare back at the younger woman who seemed to tremble weakly as she stared back at Ruth with longing and fear, like a wounded animal.

Ruth's heart felt like a knife had been plunged and twisted through it at the realization of her being the cause of that look, she missed seeing the wild, unabashed love in Idgie's eyes, she missed being the sole reason behind Idgie's happiness. Almost as though by instinct, like it was the most natural thing in the world, Ruth brought her own hand to Idgie's cheek and it then tangled in her wild curls, before wrapping around the back of her neck and she nudged just a little, not having to really pull before Idgie relented and soft lips came crashing down upon her own.

A soft uncharacteristic noise came from the back of Ruth's throat as she felt the years' worth of pain and torment at having denied herself this passion for so long, slide back into place… she felt her body come alive, it was as if she were on fire, from her head to her toes and in a good way.

Idgie slowly, tentatively brushed her tongue along Ruth's bottom lip, Ruth complied without hesitation, opening her mouth to accept the warmth of Idgie's tongue that began to dance with her own in a limbo that seemed so familiar, the two of them kissing one another until their lips felt bruised and the need for air suddenly broke them apart but Idgie simply rested her forehead against Ruth's and as they struggled to catch their breaths, Ruth looked up to Idgie and sighed.

"I love you, Imogene Threadgoode… I always have, I'm so so sorry for everything I put you through," at this confession, Idgie's eyes popped open and she stared at Ruth, disbelievingly for a moment and then pulled away, slowly to roll back over and sit up, she pulled her knees up to her chest and Ruth immediately felt the warm summer air suddenly drop in temperature at the heat radiating from her body as her blood ran cold at the thought of Idgie rebuffing her…

Was she too late?

"Why did you take so long?" Idgie asked, it was so quiet that Ruth had almost missed it over the beating of her own heart, but she sat up and gently placed a comforting hand on Idgie's back, she felt the muscles of her shoulder twitch, almost flinching at the caress, Ruth winced.

"Idgie… I- there's no excuse…" Ruth sighed, running a hand through her mussed hair. "I was scared… you were _sixteen_, you were practically a kid, I couldn't… I didn't-"

"I _loved _you…" Idgie's words were hard, she bit them out as her eyes brimmed with tears, she blinked them away, sniffling and Ruth swallowed at the lump in her throat, she had expected this, eventually to come, just not this soon… not when she thought things may be alright between the two of them…

"Idgie… I-I wasted so much time on Frank… time that, believe me, I would have rather been here with you, when I was with him… all I could think about was you," Idgie looked to Ruth. "It don't make sense, what I did… and – I don't know if I can ever make it up to you, make it right," her eyes brimmed with tears and she took Idgie's hands. "But I promise you I will spend the rest of my life tryin'."

Idgie was silent and Ruth sniffled, looking away and letting her tears fall, she was grateful that Idgie had not yet pulled her hands away, that left some glimmer of hope in her heart, but she knew that if Idgie did decide to turn her away, she would have no right to say no to her… she didn't deserve it after what she had done.

"I wish you woulda just married me… I woulda taken care of your Mama, you both coulda lived with me, _us_… Mama and Papa have more'n enough room here," Idgie choked out. Ruth looked up at Idgie, bewildered at her words. "I wanted you so bad, Ruth. I still do… if you'll have me."

Ruth sniffled and let out a weak smile as another tear fell and Idgie squeezed her hands a bit tighter, threading their fingers together.

"We cain't marry, silly bee charmer… we're both _girls_," Ruth reminded her.

"Maybe not in the church or under Gods' eyes… but when I look at marriage, I don't see none of that. I just see you… as my wife – someone who loves me, and I love back. Someone I can care for when you're sick, someone I can share a home with and settle down…" Idgie said, seriously. Ruth smiled, almost to the point where she laughed to avoid crying even more. "What's so funny about that?"

"Nothin' Idgie… it's just, you reminded me of a religion somewhere I heard of in one of my studies of the other world… where you just say 'I marry you' three times to the person and you're married," Ruth recalled.

"I marry you," Idgie breathed. Ruth looked into her eyes, filled with promise.

"I marry you," she said again, stronger, squeezing Ruth's hands. Ruth's breath hitched.

"I marry you," Idgie finished, releasing one hand to run her hand up to Ruth's jaw, cupping her face gently and pulling her closer. Ruth stared back at Idgie, who looked at her with more love and promise than Ruth could have ever hoped for. Her insides felt as though they were made of warm honey as Idgie leaned even closer and brushed her lips against Ruth's, who felt the heat of Idgie's passionate plea hit her to the core and settle deep in her belly like liquid heat.

"Oh Idgie, I marry you," Ruth breathed between kisses as Idgie settled her back onto the grass. "I marry you," another kiss, and then hands that wandered up and down her sides, making her head buzz and her body feel as though it were hanging on by a thread, a tether that was kissing her along the jaw. "I marry you." Idgie smiled, tears leaking out of her eyes as she met Ruth's mouth willingly once more and the two women lost themselves in one another as they consummated their marriage under the stars, hearts beating in tandem as two became one.


End file.
